Souvenirs
by nightmare00
Summary: La directrice de Garderobe replonge dans ses souvenirs// ShizNat


_**Souvenirs.**_

En cet fin de soirée, la directrice de l'école était assise dans son bureau, en train de remplir une tonne de paperasse. Elle soupira de lassitude. Shizuru n'était pas là depuis la fin de la matinée et elle se sentait bien seule dans ce vaste bureau. En effet, l'améthyste pleine de grâce veillait à l'entraînement des Corails avec Yukariko. Natsuki se leva et se tourna face à la baie vitrée de son bureau et regarda dehors, replongeant dans ses souvenirs….

Cela faisait des années qu'elle connaissait Shizuru. Elle se rappelait de l'époque où elles étaient toutes les deux à Garderobe. Natsuki admirait Shizuru.. Quoique, c'était plus de l'obsession. Elle était fascinée de voir son 'Onee-Sama', surtout quand celle-ci exécutait une danse-combat. Elle la trouvait tellement belle, attirante,élégante et gracieuse. 

Dès que Shizuru posait un regard sur elle, un sourire ou lui parlait, Natsuki rougissait et en était troublée. 

Elle ressentait de la jalousie lorsqu'une autre fille parlait à Shizuru où bien l'approchait de trop près et c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui, même si elle le faisait plus discrètement. 

La directrice se rappelait du jour le plus triste mais également le plus beau de sa vie. 

A la fin de l'année scolaire, Shizuru devint l'Améthyste pleine de grâce, l'Otome que l'on connaît aujourd'hui. Bien sur, Natsuki était heureuse pour son Onee-Sama mais en même temps, elle était triste. car cela voulait dire que Shizuru quitterait l'école, étant devenue une des 5 piliers. 

Ce jour là, à la fin de la cérémonie de la GEM, Shizuru chercha son amie du regard. Elle avait pu lire de la tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune Otome, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Shizuru s'excusa auprès de ses nombreux fans et s'approcha de Mai, qui discutait avec Haruka Armitage. 

**Shizuru: **_Excuse-moi Mai-san, tu n'aurais pas vu Natsuki? _

**Mai légèrement embêtée: **_Hé bien, elle est partie juste avant la fin de la cérémonie mais elle n'a rien dit Onee-Sama, mais elle avait l'air triste. _

**Haruka: **_C'est pas nouveau ça que bubuzuke rendent ses fans déprimées. _

Shizuru lui lança un regard glacial, remercia Mai et sorti du bâtiment. 

Elle retourna au dortoir, réfléchissant à l'endroit où pouvait être Natsuki. Elle réfléchit un instant et grimpa les escaliers vers le toit, où elle avait l'habitude d'emmener manger son amie. 

Elle ouvrit la porte et la vit assise parterre, jouant avec un petit paquet entre les mains. Shizuru sourit à la scène mais en même temps, elle fut peinée de la voir ainsi, sachant qu'elle était la cause de l'état de son amie. 

**Shizuru avec un sourire sur les lèvres: **_Ara, ma petite Natsuki à bien l'air pensive. Puis-je m'asseoir à côté d'elle? _

Natsuki releva la tête, sécha rapidement ses larmes, étonnée de voir son Onee-Sama ici. 

**Natsuki tentant un sourire: **_O-Onee-Sama?… Oui, bien sur.. _

Shizuru s'exécuta et la regarda un moment. Après quelques minutes, la plus jeune brisa le silence. 

**Natsuki: **_Eto, félicitations pour votre GEM…_

**Shizuru penchant légèrement la tête de coté: **_Ookini.. Natsuki à l'air triste, c'est à cause du fait qu'elle soit seulement la deuxième Perle désormais ou bien est-ce le fait que je m'en aille? _

Natsuki regarda Shizuru et une larme coula le long de sa joue. 

**Natsuki pleurant: **_O..Onee-Sama… _

Shizuru la pris dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux et la câlinant. Après quelques minutes, Natsuki se redressa légèrement en séchant ses larmes et en rougissant, donna le petit paquet à Shizuru. Celle-ci l'ouvrit et sourit en apercevant une chaîne où était fixée un petit croissant de lune. 

Elle sourit encore plus largement et demanda à Natsuki de le lui attacher. 

**Shizuru rougissant légèrement: **_Ookini…_

Natsuki retrouva son sourire. L'améthyste sorti de sa poche une petite boite et la tendit à Natsuki. Cette dernière était rouge pivoine à présent et elle ouvrit le présent de son aînée. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors que Shizuru pris la pince et la plaça dans les cheveux de Natsuki. 

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et très doucement, Shizuru s'approcha de celui de Natsuki. Comme celle-ci ne bougeait pas, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune Otome. 

**Natsuki murmurant: **_Shizuru…_

La brune répondit au baiser, qui dura un certain temps. Le contact se brisa et les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, se souriant. 

**Shizuru en lui caressant la joue: **_Ne t'en fais pas, je viendrais te voir et puis, il ne te reste plus qu'une seule année encore. _

Natsuki sourit encore plus et se blottit dans les bras de sa petite amie…

La directrice sourit en repensant à tous cela et soupira. Deux bras l'enlacèrent avec douceur et elle sursauta légèrement. 

**Shizuru lui murmurant à l'oreille: **_Ara, ma petite Natsuki à l'air préoccupée, est-ce que ça va?_

Natsuki se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Shizuru et l'enlaça à son tour. 

**Natsuki la voix plus basse: **_Oui, j'étais juste plongée dans mes souvenirs…_

Elle déposa un baiser dans le cou de sa compagne avant de l'embrasser. Shizuru sourit et lui pris la main. Elles se dirigèrent vers le dortoir de Natsuki et une fois la porte fermée à clé, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. 

Des bougies étaient allumées dans la chambre et il y avait des pétales de roses un peu partout. 

Shizuru pris Natsuki dans ses bras, se coucha avec elle sur le lit et l'embrassa tendrement. 

**Natsuki se faisant déshabillée par Shizuru tout en rougissant: **_En quel honneur? _

**Shizuru: **_Pour te remercier du bracelet que j'ai retrouvé ce matin avec la rose rouge sur l'oreiller à côté de moi…._

…_Et pour te prouver mon amour…_

Shizuru se redressa et pris le collier où y était accroché un anneau sur la table de chevet et le tendit à Natsuki, qui s'était redressée. 

Celle-ci avait les yeux qui brillaient, pas seulement du fait qu'il y ai le collier mais par la beauté du corps de Shizuru. Cette dernière sourit et lui attacha le collier. Sur l'anneau, Natsuki pu lire: _**Je t'aime, à jamais…**_

Elle sourit d'avantage et d'un coup de reins, se retrouva sur Shizuru. Elle l'embrassait, lui transmettant tous son amour. 

**Natsuki baladant ses mains sur le corps de Shizuru: **_Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur…_


End file.
